


At The Library

by kasiopeiaa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, i havent written in a long time so im rusty but enjoy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasiopeiaa/pseuds/kasiopeiaa
Summary: A not so innocent day at the library with Chanyeol.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for Shanti but figured I'd post it for the public as well. I've never written smut before so this isn't the best.

Chanyeol had been purposefully teasing you ever since you got out of the shower this morning, with lingering touches, words spoken a little too huskily, and brushes of skin against skin. You loved being teased, normally, but today you’re a little too on edge after he wouldn’t let you cum last night. You told yourself if he touched you one more time he’d regret it, and that’s just what he did. You were both in one of the more secluded areas of the library, where all the really old books were, it was something you both shared a passion for, and unfortunately it was the perfect place to tease someone. A book a foot or so above your head had caught his attention, and instead of reaching for it like a normal person, he slid his body flush against yours, with his hand on your hip and his chest and stomach pressing against your back. You closed your eyes and tried to suppress the shiver that ran up your spine but failed, when you opened your eyes you managed to catch the smirk playing on his lips and something inside you snapped. You grabbed his hand and quickly pulled him deeper into the section you were in, away from any prying eyes, and pushed him against the shelf, dropping to your knees. Blow jobs were one of Chanyeol’s only weaknesses and you planned to fully use that to your advantage. You waste no time unzipping his jeans and pulling out his already half hard cock, pumping it a few times before pulling it into your mouth. You moaned around his cock and took it as far down your throat as you could manage, choking only a little as you did. You knew Chanyeol was also worked up from all the teasing, you could feel it in the way the veins on his cock were pulsing, so it didn’t take you by much surprise when he grabbed the back of your head and forced himself out of your mouth, resulting in a loud, wet popping noise. 

“You think you’re going to get away with something like that, Princess?” he growled, turning you around and pushing your head down into the carpet, making it so you were quite literally, face down, ass up. Chanyeol quickly grabbed the back of your pants and pushed them down, making sure your underwear went with them, and pushed his dick fully inside of you, making you moan loud enough for the entire library to hear, though you hoped it hadn’t. He grabbed a handful of your hair with one hand and put the other in front of your face, demanding that you suck his fingers. You knew this was his way of saying you’re being too loud and need to quiet down before you get caught, public sex wasn’t exactly something you two hadn’t done before. You pulled two of his fingers into his mouth and sucked in time with his thrusts, trying to keep your moans and whimpers to a minimum. With as hard as Chanyeol was thrusting inside your body and the way you were laying, you’d be surprised if your cheek didn’t have carpet burn after this. Hopefully you’d be able to explain with a reasonable excuse if anyone asked. Chanyeol suddenly switched his angle and hit that sweet spot that made you see stars behind your eyes, you bit down on his fingers to keep a especially loud moan inside, you knew that without cumming last night and all the teasing today you wouldn’t last much longer, and he seemed to know that as well because he was steadily picking up the pace to bring you both to your climax. All it took was one more particularly sharp thrust and you were gone, you dug your nails into the carpet below you and rode out one of the best orgasms you were sure you’ve ever had. Chanyeol wasn’t too far behind as he planted himself deep inside you and bent down to bite your shoulder, trying to suppress his moans. By the time you came down from your high, he was already pulling out and grabbing your bag to fetch some tissues, trying to make the least amount of mess as possible. Chanyeol cleaned you both up and pressed a soft kiss on your buttcheek before pulling your underwear and pants back up for you, then helping you into a seated position. You leaned against him and let out a small, content sigh. 

“That was great, but we should probably make ourselves known again before the librarian suspects something and comes looking for us. He already gave me a weird look when he saw us walking back here, probably expecting us to fuck.” You said to Chanyeol, facing him with a soft smile. He stood first and helped you to your feet, your legs a little wobbly but nothing you weren’t used to. Chanyeol stretched and nodded in agreement,

“Yeah, you’re right. Let’s go get some food, all that teasing made me hungry,” he said as he started walking, and he’s lucky he did or your hands would’ve been around his throat.


End file.
